$\overline{AC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $10$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $6$ $8$ $10$
SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 8$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 6$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{8}{6}$ $=\dfrac{4}{3}$